Junk Ore
by 191-LilAngel-191
Summary: Just a little corny oneshot I wrote out of bordum... TaylorxChloe from Harvest Moon: Animal Parade. Hope you like it! :D Disclaimer: Cover art does not belong to me!


_**Just some corny ChloexTaylor drabble I came up with.**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Harvest Moon, I'd make it so that, after the game ends, you'd be able to live through your kids' lives, redoing the entire game through their eyes and marrying other kids once everyone grew up! Do you know how awesome that would be? x3**_

_**...But, sadly, that's not the case, 'cuz I don't own Harvest Moon. So... yeah.**_

_**Enjoy! :D**_

_**

* * *

**_

Junk Ore

"I'm sorry!"

Taylor cried out to his sister, Anissa, as she chased him out of their house. "I didn't mean to—" "It doesn't matter!" Anissa shouted back at her brother, her eyes threatening to spill tears. "You wrecked it, anyway. You ruined my special plant, the one… the one _he _got me…."

A single tear rolled down Anissa's cheek, and she bit her lip. "I-I… I HATE you!" She screamed at the boy, before turning and running back into her house, rubbing her face with the palms of her hands to prevent any more tears from falling.

Taylor was devastated. All he wanted to do was help his sister with her plant, to water it, and he… he ruined it.

He was ashamed. He'd messed up badly this time, there was no doubt about it. Placing a hand on his stomach, he held back a cry. He felt so… bad. So worthless.

Sadly, Taylor walked away from his home, heading to the one place where he always went if he felt down: the Garmon Mines.

By the time Taylor reached the mines, it was getting dark. His parents might've started to worry about where he might be,

But he didn't care.

He was still upset, after all.

Taylor kicked a small pebble by his feet. There was no way he could go back home now… not feeling the way he did. He found another stone and kicked it as well. Why did he have to drop Anissa's herb plant? WHY? He kicked a third stone, combining his anger with the force of his kick… and stubbed his toe.

"OUUUCCHH!" Taylor screamed into the empty room, grabbing his foot in his hands. The boy's voice echoed against the cavern walls. Holding his foot, Taylor slumped over it, his shoulders drooping sadly.

A salty teardrop dripped onto his foot.

Then, another.

Taylor moved an arm from his foot to his face, attempting to wipe the liquid that was coming out of his eyes off. His other arm soon joined the first, and Taylor struggled as he tried hard not to let any of his tears show.

As Taylor's tears began to die down a bit, he spoke again.

"…Why…" He mumbled, only his own ears there to listen. "…Why… do I have to be… such an… an…" He sniffled, looking up at the ceiling above him, and screamed. "_IIIDDIOTTT!"_

The boy slumped again after his outburst, staring at his feet, before slowly looking up at the rock he'd kicked earlier. It had split open. Lying neatly inside of it was a small scrap of rock… Junk Ore.

Taylor turned away from the metal. "That's what I am… just another piece of junk ore."

"Now that's not true."

Another voice called out into the seemingly empty room. Taylor turned back around.

There, standing beside the ore, was little Chloe. Her rosy cheeks puffed at Taylor's comment, and her mitten-cladded hands were on her hips. Slowly, she bent down and picked up the ore Taylor had released out into the open, bringing it over to him. She sat beside Taylor and looked at him, never letting go of the ore.

"Taylor…." She muttered, returning her gaze back to the ore. "Don't you know?"

Carefully, she traced the ore, before finding what she was looking for. She rubbed her fingers against a certain area of the ore, looking back at her friend.

"Even the junkiest-looking things have beauty in them…."

Slowly, Chloe lifted her fingers, revealing a glistening, white-tinted jewel. Diamond.

"…You just have to try hard to find them."

Taylor set his gaze back on his friend. He held it for a moment. Then, a sniffle.

"…WwwwWAAAHH!" Taylor cried, grabbing hold of Chloe and crying into her shoulder, pathetically. Chloe smiled, patting the boy's back.

"There, there, Taylor…." She whispered, "It's okay…."

Taylor cried for a while, and by the time he was done, Chloe's shirt was completely soaked. But, as soon as he stopped crying, Taylor looked back up at his friend.

"Thanks." He said, before grinning widely. "Thanks a lot!"

Chloe smiled back, and the two stayed like that for a moment, just smiling at each other.

Then, Chloe stood up, hands on her hips.

"Now, look what you've done, Taylor! You've messed up my shirt!" She exclaimed, false-angrily. "You're gonna have to clean off all this spit and tears and stuff when we get home, you know… so hop to it!"

With that, Chloe, stretched a hand out to the boy, smirking a bit. Taylor just starred at her hand, blankly.

"…Com'on." Chloe told the boy, shaking her hand as a signal for him to take it. Taylor grinned again and grabbed onto the hand, hoisting himself up next to Chloe.

The two then turned and walked towards the mine's exit, smiling as they left hand-in-hand.

* * *

**_Anddd... end! _**

**_Haha, did you like this corny little drabble? (I know you did~ :D)_**

**_Don't forget to R&R~  
_**


End file.
